Shadowstar True Potential
27 May 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Shadowstar Megatron Shadowstar would not usually be found in a place like this. Low class Decepticons. Mere -civilians- hang out here. But, when you want to get away for a while it is a good spot. So, the sleek purple femme is seated at the bar, nursing a...something. She's not even sure what. She just asked the bartender for something strong. Which is why the glass is still nearly full. The doors to the Tina swing open. "Lord Megatron!" A mech announces, as optics turn to face him. "Glory to Megatron! Power to the Decepticons!" Several mechs cheer. Without ordering, an Enerbeer appears in his hand. Megatron grins at this and takes a swig. It appears the Emporer is in a rather good mood this cycle after handing Deet her well-deserved destruction. Megatron returns Shadowstar's gaze. He returns the salute, and proceeds to sit down. "Shadowstar. Relax, be seated." Megatron looks on, kind of surprised to see you here. "Tell me of your last cycles." Megatron rasps casually, interested to see how one of his warriors is doing. Shadowstar blinks a bit as she is told to relax. She sits back down next to Megatron hesitates...before venting softly. "There is nothing to tell, my lord. I have managed to miss nearly every major operation so far, with the exception of capturing the deconstruction nano. I have found no Skorpinoks to swell our ranks with, and have faced no Autobots..." She stares down at her drink, which she is holding again and swirling gently in its glass. "I am not worthy to be sitting next to you like this..." Megatron leans forward, "Disappointing." He taps one finger on the table, then leans back in his chair. "So that is why you are here? To drink yourself out of your pitiful misery?" Megatron doesn't hold back on the snarky remarks. He sits and watches Shadowstar's reaction to see what his next move should be. Shadowstar flinches and gasps in surprise at the last remark and looks over for just a moment, venting again, but this time in annoyance. Did she just get called pitiful? She'd blast most mechs for that. She doesn't speak for a minute. "...yes. But when I got here and ordered this drink, I realized that it would do me no good. And...might possibly damage my systems. I am not sure what it is, but I took one sip and it seared as if I were on fire. So, I've just been sitting here thinking." Megatron stands up as you admit to thinking that way. In dramatic fashion, Megatron rears his hand back and proceeds to backhand you right across the face. *CLANG!* With the resulting nose, everything in the bar comes to a -STOP-. All eyes are on the tall, silver form of Megatron. "Wake up." Megatron rasps. "You are a Decepticon Warrior. Built to be the finest in all of Cybertron. And as a Decepticon, the only ones worthy of not being tossed to the scrap heaps or enslaved when I take rule of all Cybertron." Megatron then exclaims, "Decepticons do NOT accept defeat! Failure is for the WEAK!" Shadowstar 's eyes widen as she watches the rearing back, but moving never crossed her processor. As that CLANG fills the air, she is knocked from her chair and onto the floor. She is quickly back on her feet though, fists clenched and optics burning with anger. For a few moments, it looks like she might actually draw a weapon on her emperor. But then...her fists unclench, and her expression goes to one of realization, then a confident smirk appears, something she's been lacking for a while. Her fists clench again, but this time in determination. "And I am one of the best! I will prove it! I will fill our trophy rooms with the heads of Autobots, and anyone else who refuses to join my great emperor!" she declares. "Inaction is unacceptable." She stands tall, then bows to Megatron. "Thank you, my lord." Megatron was fully prepared for the anger reaction. Yet he allows Shadowstar to experience it, fully. The rage.. followed by a great realization that Megatron wants her, like all his other Decepticons, in tip-top, shape. In fact, Megatron seems -pleased- that Shadowstar's confident smirk appears on her face. "Goood." Megatron rasps slowly. "Come. I have decided that I shall show you your true potential." Megatron offers for Shadowstar to come walk at his side, looking like he's ready to leave the bar. Shadowstar blinks a bit. True potential? She nods though, and is quickly at Megatron's side. "Yes, my lord." she says. She pauses a moment, then picks her drink up and downs the remaining amount of the shot. She winces as the liquid fire burns its way down into her tank, then she lets out a long venting before smirking again. "Alright. I will follow you, Lord Megatron." Megatron leads the way towards the arena. It's a familiar place for the Emperor, having origins there himself. He leads Shadowstar to a sparring ring, "A Decepticon is agile, quick on their feet. We are smart, to anticipate the enemy's moves. And we are strong, to destroy many Autobots." Megatron rasps as he takes his place. It looks like the Emperor is waiting for her to make a move.. Shadowstar looks around as they make their way into the arena, then blinks as he takes his place. She looks him over a moment, then hees. "And I am one of the strongest." she says, pulling a laser rifle. "I will give you a chance to surrender now, my lord." she says in a teasing tone, even though she is obviously honored to even be in a ring with Megatron. Megatron grins, "Now that is the correct Decepticon attitude, Shadowstar. Never forget it." He looks pleased that you are considering yourself so highly. However, Megatron's optics narrow as he responds, "You already know the answer to that question, Shadowstar." Megatron doesn't yet raise his cannon, even at the threat of your laser rifle. Shadowstar nods lightly. "As you wish, my lord." she says, and without another second hesitation, a beam lances out from her rifle, aimed right at her emperor. "I do hope you will not take it too hard if I defeat you." she says as she dashes to the side after the attack. Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Megatron's agility . Shadowstar's roll succeeds! Megatron doesn't even move. In fact, Megatron doesn't even flinch as Shadowstar's rifle shot hits his chest armor. "Well placed, Shadowstar." Megatron rasps. "Let us see how well you do... close up." Megatron grins and immediately moves to close the distance with his fists. Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Shadowstar's agility . Megatron's roll succeeds! Shadowstar does her best to avoid the attack, but her emperor is just too good. She yelps as she is hit, knocking her back a short distance before she recovers with a graceful twirl. "Yes...let's." she says, and twirls back toward Megatron, aiming a flying spiraling kick at him. Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and rolls her strength against Megatron's agility . Shadowstar's roll fails! Megatron doesn't dodge Shadowstar's spiral kick. Instead, Megatron is intent on catching her leg in midair, and countering with a toss. "Take advantage of the openings your opponent leaves you, Shadowstar." Megatron rasps before attempting the maneuver. Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls his agility against Shadowstar's dexterity . Megatron's roll succeeds! Shadowstar blinkblinks as her leg is caught. Then eeps as she is tossed. Of course, being a seeker, a toss is not such a bad thing, and she recovers enough to land on her feet before leaping into the air. "As you command!" she says, deciding to give a show of power. Her wings spread out around her waist, and multiple missiles launch down toward Megatron. Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Megatron's agility . Shadowstar's roll fails! Megatron nimbly dodges all of Shadowstar's missile salves. "Tsk, Shadowstar. Such techniques are sloppy. Such a spread is most useful against a crowd, but less so against a single opponent." Megatron rasps, instructing and teaching even in the middle of a fight. "Watch this demonstration." Megatron grins and raises his cannon, firing it off at Shadowstar. Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls his power against Shadowstar's agility . Megatron's roll succeeds! Shadowstar’s eyes widen as that infamous cannon is brandished, and before she can even react she is hit by the powerful blast. The sleek femme ends up spiraling again...but this time toward the ground, landing roughly and laying there, shuddering. "Mmph...I preferred when you purposely missed me with that thing." she says as she lays there. Megatron walks over to where Shadowstar lays. He points his cannon directly at Shadowstar's head, and intones: "I win." Megatron hovers victoriously over you for a tense moment, before reaching down with his hand and offering it to you to help you up. Shadowstar looks up at Megatron as he aims that cannon at her head, a slight smirk on her face. "Well, I didn't really expect anything else from my emperor." she says as she takes the offered hand and stands up. Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls against his strength. Megatron's roll succeeds! Megatron grasps your hand in his own, pulling you up to him as you stand. The momentum -literally- carries you right into Megatron's arms. Megatron seems a bit surprised feeling your feminine form against him, and thinks that the feeling isn't half bad after all. Megatron of course, shows no trace of this on his stoic gaze as he releases you from his grasp. "Head to medical, get yourself fixed up." Megatron rasps. Shadowstar eeps softly at the powerful tug, and blinkblinks before her faceplates redden a bit with increased energon flow. "Uh...y-yes sir." she says as she is put down. She salutes, then turns to head for medical. Wait 'till she tells all the other femmes that Megatron -held- her! Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shadowstar's LogsCategory:Megatron's Logs